The Final Challenge
by isoner
Summary: A universe comes to an end, with its citizens attempting to escape their fates.


Transformers/Go B ots: The Final Challenge

Notes: I own none of the characters or places used in this story. Granted Im sure there are those who think this story should be filed in a different category, but if it is continued, then this is definitely the place for it. I would like to do at least one follow up to it. And yes, I know that Crasher was a Renegade… on with the show.

The Final Challenge:

The dream was over, Leader-1 realized, there was no longer enough left to save. Parts of Earth. Parts of Gobatron. That was all that remained of his universe now. The rest was not really destroyed, so much as it was no longer there, as if consumed by some vast Nothing out of old Earth fiction.

At first they had tried to save their world, their universe. They discovered the collapse of their universe was inversely proportionate to another separate section of the multiverse. They had narrowed it down and established that somehow something that the Transformers had done was responsible for the collapse of their world.

He had sent in teams composed of both Renegades and Guardians through to that section of the multiverse. Strangely the act of sending the team itself seemed to help stabilize the universe, but not enough. The team returned with what information they had… it didn't help.

They had tried everything they could think of, and more, to no avail. The collapse of their reality and its adjoining alternate possibilities continued to collapse into the Nothing, including a very disturbing variation where the Go-bots were nothing more than barely sentient robots… truly there were worse fates than death.

All that remained for Leader-1 to do was to oversee the evacuation of all he could, using the technology they had developed to investigate the crisis the survivors were being shunted to alternate realities where they would be safe… mostly in the segment of the multiverse belonging to the similar species called the Transformers.

Some went just to be safe and live out their lives. Some went to find answers to restore this reality to its former glory. Some went to get revenge on those responsible. He knew he was suppose to be a noble example to his people, but after seeing everything ripped away, he lived with the added shame that he wanted revenge as well.

Turbo, Scooter, Crasher, Smallfoot and so many others had already gone through. He had even opened the prison cells and sent the prisoners through; even the few human survivors including Nick, Matt and AJ had been relocated.

Only one thing remained, as Leader-1 waited in his command center. One last group to evacuate before the end… and all that would remain would be himself and the few humans who were determined to see the end from their own homes. Then there would be nothing but the silence as he waited for the end of all things to come and pass unnoticed in the vast multiverse.

The sound of pulse blasts. Leader-1 turned towards the door just as it exploded off the doorframe, knocking him across the room.

Cy-Kill, followed by his few remaining loyal troops entered through the smoke. Just for good measure, Cy-Kill raised his hand and fired another blast, this time hitting Leader-1. The blast didn't really damage him outwardly but it definitely hurt him.

"If you value your life, Leader-1, you will open the portal," C y-Kill threatened.

"And set your evil loose upon another hapless universe?" Leader-1 countered, "Gladly."

"Gladly? Is this some sort of trickery?"

"No trick, Cy-Kill. Somehow the creatures in this rival reality have caused ours to shatter and dissolve; I can think of no better punishment than to give you to them."

Cy-Kill's eyes narrowed, studying his old foe, and for the first time finding just a hint of madness there.

"We aren't called Go-bots there, but Transformers. Their home world is called Cybertron or Seibertron depending on dialect. Like us, they too are divided into two separate factions… the Autobots who wear a red symbol, and the Decepticons who ware purple. You had best remember that once you get there." Leader-1 said. He raised up a remote control and the dimensional gate came to life allowing them all to see the similar yet strangely alien metallic world that the Transformers called home.

"I care nothing of Revenge or Salvation," Cy-Kill said, "I want Power, as I always have. But if my quest for Power can give you your Revenge then for once we are not at cross purposes. Fare well, Leader-1… May we meet again on the other side."

Cy-Kill and his small army stepped through the portal into another universe. Leader-1 had no idea which specific universe he had sent them into, their portal was not that precise… maybe he was in the same reality that Crasher and Littlefoot had gone to, or maybe the one that Bugbite had entered… he had no way of knowing. For now he was alone on Gobatron, perhaps in the Universe. He welcomed the nothing that would soon consume him, and then he turned to the portal once more.

He didn't have to die here in the nothing, he could go to one of the other Gobot universes like the one where the Gobots assisted human children combat disasters; most of the other Gobot universes no longer existed; or he could follow so many others to one of the many Transformer universes instead of waiting to share his world's fate as he originally intended. He stared blankly at the remote and the portal, waiting for a final decision to come to him…

Nothing consumed the universe piece by piece, soon nothing would be left, and at the center of the destructive Nothing a single Dark God… a single Chaos-Bringer laughed.


End file.
